The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for making objects by forming a sheet of thermoformable plastics. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for making capsules, or similar containers, provided with an internal filter suitable for containing a product for the preparation of a beverage, for example, coffee or tea.